Dearest
by littlekitsune1
Summary: After Kagome returns to the Sengoku Era, Inuyasha and she explore how deep their devotion really goes. Post manga


Disclaimer: I do not own _Inuyasha_ in any way shape or form, nor Ayumi Himasaki's _Dearest_.

A/N: This takes place before and during the final chapter of the manga. If you have not read it (or watched the last episode of Inuyasha: The Final Act) you will be confused. Also, while not an official songfic, I did inspiration from _Dearest_, the third ending theme. Enjoy!

Mild lemon warning!

-o-o-o-o-

いつか永遠の眠りにつく日までどうかその笑顔が絶え間なくある様に。

"Until the day I reach eternal sleep, that smiling face will stay with me, always."

-o-o-o-o-

It was going to be another of those long nights, the hanyou decided, perched up in the boughs of his favorite tree. The village beneath him was deceptively calm to the storm brewing in Inuyasha's mind. On quiet nights like these, he often found his thoughts turning to her.

The darker part of his mind insisted it was his fault she was gone; that his past wavering loyalty to her with Kikyou had allowed that speck of darkness to grow until she'd unconsciously cut herself off from the well… and him.

Closing his eyes proved futile to his sleeping efforts. Every time he did, an image of her would dance behind his eyelids and a memory of her scent would wind itself around his nose. Rather than offer peace, as it did when the object of his fantasies was actually present, the reminders of what he'd taken for granted left a searing emptiness in their wake. Over the past three years he'd managed to keep from losing his mind by plunging head first into manual labor. Exterminating youkai, chopping firewood for the villagers, anything he could think of.

However, in the silence of the night, when there was no more work to do, he could no longer bury the feelings of loneliness. It was worst on his human nights, and he counted it a miracle that he hadn't torn all his hair out yet on those nights. Occasionally his human self would cry, unable to stifle the tears without the use of his youkai blood. It was almost pathetic; his pining in mortal form. A never ending flood of emotions he'd never experienced before, that he couldn't cope with on his own. Yet while she caused him pain, in some ironic twist, she was also his salvation. The memory of her smile always lifted his spirit and made him feel like he would wait forever. He wondered if he could.

Sighing, the hanyou resigned himself to another sleepless night.

-o-o-o-o-

Dawn brought with it a wave of noise, as the villagers all rose early to begin their morning work. In the hut closest to his tree, he could hear Sango's new baby crying, wanting to be fed, and sighed, flattening his ears to the shrill noise.

_'Better get to Kaede-babaa's before I'm roped into twin-sitting.'_

With that thought in mind, Inuyasha took off, retreating from the harsh cries of Sango and Miroku's son and the whimpers of the twins – annoyed at being woken up so early.

-o-o-o-o-

Kaede looked up when she saw the silver haired head poke its way into her hut, ears twitching and nose working overtime to the smell of her simmering stew. Chuckling, she beckoned him inside, "Come, I'll dish you up a bowl, Inuyasha."

The young man had the good grace to look sheepish, as he realized he'd been caught sniffing. He grunted his affirmation though, and sat down, resting Tessaiga against the wall behind him. He couldn't explain it, but he sensed that the sword was somehow also aware of her absence and in mourning. He couldn't be sure, but it felt like it never transformed into as magnificent a form as it did when he was using it to protect her.

_'Keh, now I'm psycho-analyzing my sword… I really am losing it.'_

The soup was warm and chased away the lingering chill of his soul, and suddenly the hanyou felt the effects of a sleepless night. Eyes drooping, he barely stayed awake long enough to mutter his thanks to the elderly woman and dash to the Goshinboku. He still wanted out of twin duty, after all.

-o-o-o-o-

_"Inuyasha."_

_Gods, how he'd longed to hear that voice._

_"K'gome…?" he mumbled, still feeling drowsy, "where are you?"_

_"I'm right here, silly." Her voice was so close, but he couldn't see her in the darkness. _

_Fumbling, he reached out, trying to feel her but grasped only inky tendrils of the blackness surrounding him. Panic was starting to take over his sleep-addled brain_

_Forcing himself to calm down, he reached into the dark, extending his hand in an open invitation. A hand emerged to meet his…_

-o-o-o-o-

Inuyasha slipped quietly into wakefulness, his head still not fully out of the dream. Something had awoken him; a familiar scent. Following his nose, he looked up just in time to see the pink balloon float awkwardly over the forest and towards the village. Keh, little runt spent all that time training and he still couldn't pull off a better transformation!

Before leaping down and heading back to the village, himself, the hanyou looked down at his hand. He swore he could almost feel her warmth seeping into his skin. The dream had seemed so real, her hand a tangible thing in the darkness. Shaking off the remnants of his dream, he bounded down and towards the village.

-o-o-o-o-

"Doggy, doggy!" Twin voices rang out excitedly, much to the dismay of their current climbing post.

"You're a toy," the kitsune pointed out, like he wasn't already aware of that fact.

"Hey… do something about these two," he grumped, wincing when one of them pulled a little too hard on his ear.

Miroku barely gave him a glance, "Not the ears, kids."

_'Gee, thanks a lot.'_

Sango was more sympathetic, looking up from her laundry to send him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Inuyasha."

It happened so quickly and unexpectedly that the air whooshed out of his lungs with his gasp.

_'That scent…!'_

Standing quickly, he dislodged the two adorable pests and plopped them down on an unwary kitsune. "Go slay the fox."

With that, he sped off, barely registering Shippo's indignant cries.

_'I'll never forget that scent!'_

The well hadn't changed at all in three years. Panting from his own adrenaline, and not just from running, the hanyou didn't dare peer into the murky darkness of the construct.

Hesitating for a few moments, Inuyasha reached his hand in…

A second passed.

Two.

He felt warmth engulf his hand, and her soothing fragrance rushed to meet him as he hauled her out of the well with one strong pull.

Their eyes met, and Inuyasha's soul felt lighter than it had in ages.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry… Were you waiting?"

"Kagome…"

Her feet touched down and he swept her into a bone-crushing hug. He wanted to spill his soul; had a million and one things to tell her – how much he'd thought about her. How much he'd missed her. That he still loved her. He wanted to ask if she still loved him, too.

Instead all he managed was: "You idiot… what have you been doing all this time?"

Somehow though, she understood, and merely hugged him back.

-o-o-o-o-

Inuyasha growled low in his throat. All this time apart, and all she wanted to do was sit around and talk to their friends? What about him? Was she going to ignore him all night?

He scowled at the back of her head, thoroughly pouting. First he'd been interrupted at the well, and now this. Sulkily, he got to his feet and made no small amount of noise on his way out the door.

"Where are you going, Inuyasha?" Leave it to the brat to stick his nose in your business…

"I'm going out," he snapped, "too damn crowded in here."

He waited outside, and soon, as he expected, heard her excuse herself. The mat covering Kaede's door was pushed aside, and she came out, looking a little peeved that he'd just walked out like that.

"Inu-" her chastise was cut short by him grabbing her arm and pulling her closer to him. Wordlessly, he offered his back to her, and suddenly she understood his frustration. Face brightening with a smile, she climbed aboard. It took them a minute to get used to the feel of each other again, but with a bit of repositioning, it came as naturally as breathing, again.

Taking off, he didn't miss the way her arms wound tightly around his neck, or how she squeezed him gently with her thighs like she was trying to melt into him. "Hmm…" she hummed happily, "I've missed you, Inuyasha."

His heart soared.

"Me too, Kagome," he said so softly that he wasn't sure she'd be able to hear him.

His heart nearly skipped a beat when she clutched him tighter, and let out an excited squeak as he took them a little bit higher with his next leap. He did it again and she laughed out loud. Her thrill was contagious and he found himself chuckling along with her, bounding higher and higher, both just delighting in the feel of each other again.

-o-o-o-o-

When he finally let her off, it was at the top of a large precipice overlooking the village. They were both a little sad when she slipped off his back to sit down next to him, but found neither of them were feeling shy from their time apart, and sat with their knees touching.

"Oh, Inuyasha! Look!"

He turned to find her pointing at the skies; shooting stars streaming across it like a million quick fireflies.

"It must be a ryuusei u," she breathed, looking at the stars in awe.

"U?" he asked, sending her a perplexed look, "like the rabbit on the moon?"(1)

She looked at him in confusion for a moment, before bursting into giggles.

"You know, people can call you dense all they want, but you really jump to the cleverest conclusions," she snickered. He only gave her a look that said he wasn't sure whether to be insulted or proud.

Waving a hand, she dismissed the subject, "I could explain meteor showers to you… Or we could just sit and watch."

He 'keh'd and settled back against the grass, folding his hands together behind his head as he stared at the streaking stars.

They sat in companionable silence for a few moments, before Kagome spoke again.

"I wonder if it works on meteors…"

"Wonder if what works?"

She looked at him, her eyes bright.

"Wishing."

His throat constricted painfully as he took in that wistful smile; the smile that had played over and over behind his eyelids like a broken record.

"Keh. Give it a try, then," he managed, tearing his gaze away again.

Seeing his flustered face, she smiled knowingly and closed her eyes. She wasn't surprised when her thoughts were immediately flooded with Inuyasha.

_'I wish… I want to stay by his side…'_

She breathed out a contented sigh when she felt his warm hand enclose hers, tender and soft. When she opened her eyes, she almost gasped at the look of complete adoration he was sending her way, and she wondered – not for the first time – if he could read her mind.

"Inuyasha…" his name was like a whispered promise, like an oath fulfilled, all in one breath, and he answered it's call.

Her mouth was warm on his, and with an awkward exhale he pushed back against her, more insistently than her chaste kiss had begun. She pulled away, flustered at her actions, before he pulled her down into a fierce embrace. Catching herself against his chest, Kagome blushed under his intense gaze.

I'm—"

He interrupted her quickly, "don't apologize."

And then his mouth was back on hers. The modest kiss of a shy young boy who didn't know what to do with all the love he held for the girl in his arms.

"Should we be doing this so soon… out here?"

_'Doing what?' _his love-drunk mind wondered feebly.

"I don't know," he murmured against her lips, his lazy strokes invading her senses and pulling her down into the abyss with him. It felt like they were drowning in lukewarm water, and neither felt the urge to swim, letting the tide take them down its' course.

"I don't know," he said again, moving down to kiss across her cheek and neck. Kagome became aware of an insistent pushing against her shoulder and complied, rolling over almost drunkenly as she surrendered to his affections.

"Mmm… 'Gome…" he breathed against her, moving his face up to hers again and rubbing their noses together.

"I love you," she suddenly spoke, breaking them out of the trance they'd both fallen into.

He sucked in a breath sharply, but did not pull his nose away from hers, merely staring into her eyes for a few moments. Soon it became too much for her and she looked away. He didn't fight her, instead his eyes took on that adoring look she'd seen before.

She didn't expect him to be able to say it back yet, but his eyes told her everything she needed to know.

"Kagome…" the way he said her name, so full of raw emotion, brought goose bumps to her flesh and suddenly she wanted him; this sweet boy who'd stolen her heart. She kissed his nose, his cheeks, finally settling on his lips, where she coaxed his tongue to join with hers. He whimpered and pulled at her bottom lip with his, and Kagome felt his thumb gently pushing her blouse off her shoulder to reveal the skin beneath.

Something tightened in her belly. A spark of sensation that fluttered incessantly against her stomach, growing stronger and stronger as his thumb stroked the skin there.

"Inuyasha…" his name left her lips like a prayer, and his lips were her salvation, kissing away the doubt, the pain they'd both had to live with these past three years apart. She startled him by sitting up abruptly, nearly smacking her forehead into his. She smiled apologetically at his hurt, bewildered look, and moved to pull her shirt up over her head. She heard the breath catch in his throat, and he whispered her name, the sound of it making her shiver.

She unclasped the bra, but didn't remove it, waiting to let him do that when he was ready, and lay back down again. Shy again now that the trance was broken, he carefully, shakily, pressed his lips to the shoulder he'd been stroking. His hand moved with the barest of sound, and pushed her bra strap down to expose more of her to him, his forefinger tracing the grooves where the elastic had pulled.

"Your scent…" he mumbled deliriously, moving to bury his nose between her breasts while his hands smoothed over the fine planes of her tummy. Coyly, his claws brushed the underside of one, and when she did not pull away, he moved her bra out of the way to cup the heated flesh. He groaned her name and she whispered his back, a primal language borne of passion's promise, and one that only they understood, inside their own little world. His mouth descended to her breast and she sighed in relief, massaging his ear in time with his tongue. His hand on her other breast was almost more than she could handle, and the coil wound tighter.

It was Inuyasha's turn to pull away suddenly, though she didn't question why, too content in her passion-drunk haze. When his body fell over hers again, it was skin on skin, and they both hissed in pleasure. Nuzzling down her tummy, she barely had time to register the feeling of fabric sliding away and him holding her thighs apart before she was drowning in sensation.

Her nerves exploded, her wanton cries echoing hollowly in her ears as she tossed her head from side to side, and then the universe exploded. White hot flashes danced before her eyes before bleeding away into a thousand colors, finally solidifying into gold as his eyes, bright with fever, stared down at her. His gaze was too intense, and she pulled him down for a kiss that spoke of greater heights yet untouched.

Unyielding, his body captured hers in a relentless embrace. "K'gome," he kissed her once. Twice. "Don't ever leave me… Never go somewhere far away again…" he could hardly speak through his haze of euphoria, and she wasn't much better off. She could only answer with a pleasure-ridden hiss and her nails scraping lightly against his back as he braced his knee against the cool grass and pressed into her.

She pushed against him, telling him with her body what she needed. His response was to groan into her shoulder, forcibly holding her hips down. "S-stop…" he whimpered.

But she couldn't stop, didn't want to stop. "No… Inuyasha…" she pleaded with him, telling him she was _there_, and trying to convince him he'd be there too, if only he'd rock with her, moan with her…

Coherent thought shattered as he moved against her, crumbled into dust and reformed until it was just _him_, just _her _name; face; body entwined with the others'. He was taking her higher than he ever could while riding on his back, and she climbed the apex with him, murmuring sweet nothings into his ear. He gasped her name, and she nearly choked as tears sprung into her eyes, the scent of them confusing him and thrilling him all at the same time.

Neither spoke a word, but both were deafened by the others' silent scream as the world bled away into white fireworks, pleasure rocketing up and down their spines as euphoria gripped them both. Left them to die; stripped bare of their senses, only to be reborn again in each others arms. Inuyasha held her tightly to himself, desperate not to part from this world they'd created together just yet.

"I'll protect you forever," he whispered intensely, "I'll hold you and cherish your love until the day I die."

She could only make a small noise as he wiped away the residual tears, both of their eyes brighter than the stars above them.

"And I'll do anything to make you happy. Happier than you've ever felt before," was her passionate response.

_Because the Gods know you deserve it more than anyone I've ever known…_

-o-o-o-o-

愛すべきもののため…  
愛をくれるもののためできること。

"For that which I should love…  
For that which gives me love, I will do what I can."

-o-o-o-o-

1: This is a joke on Japanese wordplay (and a poor one at that). _Ryuusei u _means meteor shower, but in Inuyasha's time it would likely be called a _ryuusei gun_, so he misinterprets her _u _as the reading for the kanji of the fourth sign of the Chinese zodiac: _usagi _(rabbit.) In Japan, there is a rabbit pounding mochi (rice dough) seen on the moon, in lieu of a man.

And yes, the cliff they went to is indeed the one from the last chapter/episode


End file.
